


Friend and Familiar

by AutumnPen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Familiars, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, Pre-Relationship, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPen/pseuds/AutumnPen
Summary: Wizard & Familiar AU!Gon is determined to become a great wizard, just like his father before him! Killua is his familiar, a blue eyed cat whose fur is entirely white, except for the thin line of black that runs vertically between his eyes. There is more to this familiar than meets the eye. Before one journey can be complete, another one begins!





	Friend and Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jyuanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/gifts).



> The original idea behind this belongs jyuanka over on tumblr. When asked about a Killugon Witch and Familiar AU, they answered:
> 
> "Gon is a witch (wizard?) with dreams of meeting his father, a wizard held in high esteem throughout the land. Killua is his familiar, sarcastic and well-versed in magic, who takes the shape of a white cat with one thin thread of black fur running vertically between his blue eyes .  
> A journey started to find a father becomes one to return Killua’s stolen human soul. He wasn’t always a familiar, he’s been cursed."  
> Original post [here!](http://jyuanka.tumblr.com/post/161168830697/kigamin-im-still-surprised-you-sent-me-killugon) You can also find them as Samaaskylar here on Ao3! Thanks again for letting me play with your idea.
> 
> Gon and Killua are older here than in canon, it should be noted. Either late teens or maybe even young adults.

He practices for a long time in secret.

Kite, that wandering wizard he'd met in the forest, had given him important information – vital, even. Not only is his father Ging – a powerful wizard, maybe one of the most powerful wizards of this era – alive and out there in the world somewhere at this very moment, but, according to Kite, the same magical potential that had led to Ging becoming such a powerful wizard in the first place exists in Gon as well.

Gon is his son, after all. If Ging could become so great and talented, if Ging could leave this tiny island in the middle of nowhere and make something of himself, then why shouldn't Gon be able to do the same?

So, in the privacy of his bedroom after Mito and Abe have turned in for the night, or out in the forest so deep that he knows no one is watching (or, no one other than Kon, who he trusts to keep his secret), he practices. No one needs to know until he's ready to tell them.

At least, that's the plan until he comes home one day to find Mito in his room, sitting on the floor with his rug flipped up at the corner to reveal a portion of the sigils and casting circles he's carved into the otherwise smooth wood. Her legs are folded under her, and there's a broom within arm's reach, but she's not touching it. For a moment, he doesn't know what she'll be more mad about – the fact that he's been practicing magics behind her back, magics she's told him he's not old enough to be trying yet, or the fact that he's ruined the hardwood.

When she looks at him, though, she doesn't seem angry. Her eyes and the slump of her shoulders are more… sad, resigned.

“I'm going to find my dad,” he blurts all at once, without meaning to.

Surprise, for a moment, flickers across her gaze. But that, too, eventually settles into resignation – as though she had somehow seen this all coming. “Of course you are,” she says.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first time Killua shifts into human form comes as a complete surprise to Gon.

One moment, Killua is sitting atop a crooked stack of crates near the edge of an alleyway with his tail swishing lazily back and forth behind him. Then, in the process of hopping down to the pavement, before Gon's very eyes, Killua's form begins to change. Soft padded toes stretch into long, elegant pale fingers, his cat ears all but disappearing into the longer, curling... fur? No, hair - hair that now sits atop Killua’s very human-looking head. Elsewhere, fur disappears all together. By the time Killua lands, what's crouched on the ground before Gon isn't a cat at all any more, but a young man clad in a black turtleneck and denim pants. The only hints of his original feline form are the ears, which nearly blend in with the soft hair that Gon finds himself wanting to reach out and touch, and the long, white tail that still swishes through the air behind him.

When he stands, Gon finds that Killua, in this form, is actually taller than him. Gon might be indignant over the fact that his familiar, who is supposed to be a cat, now stands nearly a full head over him – might be, that is, if he could do anything but stand there and gape.

Familiar blue eyes, which maintain something very cat-like about them in the shape, narrow at him, brows draw in annoyance. An equally familiar voice asks, “What are you staring at, idiot?”

For a moment, Gon sputters. Then he manages, “I didn't know you could do that!”

Killua rolls his eyes. “Well, I can,” he says, shoving hands in his pockets. “But I can't maintain this form for long. C'mon. Let's go get you signed up for your first duel.” Killua nods towards the towering building that can be seen from nearly anywhere in the city. Heaven's Arena – a place where wizards and witches of all sorts come to duel, where people come in eager droves to watch and bet. It is also the place where Killua's told him it will be easiest to make quick money to help with their travels.

“Oh.” Gon falls into step beside Killua as he turns out of the alley and onto the street. “Is it because this isn't your original form? It must be difficult to make yourself all bigger and stuff…”

Killua shoots him sideways glare that doesn't stop Gon from prattling off another question before the first has even been answered.

“Can all familiars shape shift like this? Or is it just ‘cause you know a lot of magic?”

Killua's lips curl into a sneer. “Are all wizards so nosy, or are you just especially annoying?”

Gon replies with a sheepish grin without really feeling all that sheepish. “Well, either way...” He watches Killua out of the corner of his eye. “That was pretty amazing! You made it look like it took nothing at all.”

Gon can see Killua's lips purse, and for a moment he thinks he sees Killua's cheeks dust a warm color.

“Just looking, you wouldn't even know what you really are!”

Killua scoffs, and his longer legs carry him several paces ahead of Gon, who then has to scurry to keep up the rest of the way to the tower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Killua!” Gon calls, shoving open the door to the room they're sharing in Heaven's Arena with his shoulder. “I'm back from the store! And I brought you a treat!”

“You don't have to yell,” Killua's voice comes from somewhere up and to Gon's side as he kicks the door shut with the heel of his boot. Killua jumps down from the shelf and into Gon's vision, landing silently on his paws. “I'm right here.”

Gon grins down at his furry friend and unloads his armful of paper bags onto the table.

Killua follows, hopping up first into a chair and then onto the table top.

“Killua,” Gon says in a mildly scolding tone. “Don't put your paws all over the table.”

Killua shoots Gon a dismissive look before turning his attention to the bags. “So... what'd you bring me?” He asks, moving closer. The paper crinkles as Killua braces one paw on the side of the bag and lifts himself to try to peer inside.

“Just a minute,” Gon tells him, reaching inside and curling his hand around the surprise. He pulls it out, and offers it to Killua, grinning. “Tada~”

Killua doesn't seem as excited as Gon had hoped. For a long moment, he looks at Gon's hand, as if waiting for something else to appear. Then, as he looks up, in the most unimpressed tone ever, he replies, “You're kidding me, right?”

“What? No. ...You don't like it?” Gon's shoulders slump.

“Gon, when have I _ever_ said I liked anchovies?”

Gon's lower lip juts out as he frowns. “But, they're fish... I thought cats liked fish?” Gon likes fish, after all. Anchovies are great! Shouldn't Killua like them even more?

Killua turns his head away in disgust, trotting off to the other side of the table. “You can keep your gross fish to yourself.”

Gon wrinkles his nose, watching as Killua jump directly from the table and into an armchair. “What a rotten cat,” Gon mutters under his breath.

“I can _hear_ you,” Killua hisses.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The flight into Yorknew is a long one. Initially, Gon had just planned to hop on his broom and go, because that seemed like the simplest and most straight-forward route. But then Killua had flatly told Gon that if he was made to ride in his bag all the way into the city where Gon is supposed to meet his friends, he couldn’t be held responsible if he tore every last bit of Gon’s clothes into shreds due to the sheer stress and discomfort. More reasonably, Killua had also pointed out that since he couldn’t possibly make that flight in just one day, they’d have to stop somewhere overnight anyway. It would be more efficient in both time and money to get a ticket on an airship. Killua had also convinced him that spending a little extra for a small private compartment, due to the length of the flight, would be a good idea as well.

Gon pouts for a little over the change in plans, but once on the ship he admits to himself that Killua’s idea was better than his own. He thinks he’s lucky that Killua is so forward-thinking, even if he does have a smart mouth.

About half an hour into the flight, however, Gon has to step out of their compartment to relieve himself. He’s gone for maybe ten or so minutes, and comes back to find Killua looking like the cat who got the cream.

Or, rather, the cat who has somehow procured what looks to be several... sweets? 

In any case, he looks entirely too satisfied with himself.

“Killua, where did all of this come from?” Gon asks, sliding the door shut behind him.

“Snack cart came by,” Killua says simply. Gon's brow furrows in confusion, so he adds on, “You left your wallet behind.”

“Wh-” Gon sputters. “And you didn't think to _ask_ me? Killua, I don't want all this candy!”

“Who said it was for you?” Is Killua's retort.

“What? Killua, you-” Gon's eyes fall back to the collection of sweets sitting beside Killua on the seat. He eyes one particular box. “Cats can't have chocolate!” He protests.

Without warning, Killua's form begins to move, shifting and changing until a young man sits there with a wicked grin and his legs crossed at the ankles. “Watch me,” he says, opening the box and deftly plucking out a piece of chocolate.

Gon watches, slack jawed, as Killua presses the sweet between his pink lips and makes a low humming sound as he chews – making a complete show of just how satisfied he is with the chocolates.

“Now, _that's_ a treat!” Killua tells him, blue eyes glittering as he smirks up at Gon. His tail sways lazily beside him.

Gon crosses his arms, his face warm with irritation, and flops down into the seat across from Killua. He spends a few moments switching between glaring at Killua, who is already reaching for his next piece of chocolate, and glaring at the sweets that were bought with his money. Coming to a decision, he sits up quickly and snatches a package of licorice. “I'm taking this!”

“What?! No, I told you, this is all for me-” Killua reaches, leaning forward to try to snatch it back.

“It was bought with my money, so I'm entitled to some!” Gon argues, holding the package out of Killua's reach. His familiar comes forward out of his seat and Gon places his other palm on the taller man's chest to hold him at bay.

“No way! I helped you earn that money, you little-!”

Gon slips back in his seat, listing to the side. It's only moments before Killua comes down atop of him, still reaching for the licorice pack. Then they're wrestling for it.

A few moments more, after they both tumble off of the seat and onto the floor, they're both laughing like little kids.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Killua can reach the top shelves in the Yorknew Library easier than Gon can, even in cat form. Killua bounds up to the upper shelves with ease and grace, and Gon is left to scan the lower ones. He browses, fingertip trailing along book spine after book spine, until Killua calls his name in a stage whisper, trying to draw his attention without disturbing the other people reading or studying.

Gon moves to stand below Killua, craning his neck to look up at him

“Here, I think this might point us in the right direction about this Greed Island place. Catch.” He paws at the top of the book until it tips and falls off the shelf. Gon reaches out to catch it before it hits the ground. He's pretty sure it's not good library etiquette to throw the books on the floor, after all.

They gather a couple more books before moving to a secluded table to page through them. Gon opens one of the books and sets it in front of Killua, who can then manage turning the pages on his own well enough.

Hours of reading pass with nothing particularly interesting or useful to be found, and Gon lays his head on the table in the fold of his arms with a groan. From the other side of a shelf, he hears some harsh shushing.

He turns his head, cheek resting on his arm, to find Killua still diligently turning through the book in front of him. Even if their research this afternoon hasn't been fruitful so far, Gon feels a sudden rush of gratitude. How could he have even gotten this far without Killua's help? And what's Killua gotten out of this so far?

“Hey, Killua,” Gon calls, only to be shushed again by whoever is over on the other side of the bookshelf behind him. He flinches, and tries again, quieter, “Killua?”

“Mmm?” Killua doesn't look up from his book.

Gon plows on regardless. “Thank you.”

That draws Killua's attention. He looks up suddenly, one paw still braced on a page as though to keep his place. “What?”

“Thank you,” Gon repeats, smiling. “For this,” he gestures to the books in front of them. “For everything. You've helped me get this far and I really appreciate it. I really appreciate that you're here with me.”

Killua's ears pin back. He looks back down and turns the page. “I'm your familiar,” he answers, dismissively. “This is what I'm supposed to do.”

“Mmm. Even so.” Gon says, picking up his head and propping his chin in his hand. “I think I'm really lucky to have met you. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend.”

Gon watches as Killua ducks his head further, and for a moment Gon feels like maybe Killua is trying to avoid looking at him. Gon worries – has he offended him somehow? Gon knows he says some things sometimes, assumes some things, that get on Killua's nerves, even if Killua doesn't always say why. Has he unknowingly just said something he shouldn't have?

“You say the most embarrassing things,” Killua says finally. Flipping through another page. “Get back to your book, Gon. I'm not doing all this research by myself.”

Gon grins even though Killua isn't looking. “Mmm!”

“Shhhhhhhhh!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Killua keeps watch over Gon from the arm of the couch he's collapsed onto. Bisky's really working him over with this training regimen she's set up. Gon only snores this loud when he's well and truly exhausted, Killua knows from experience.

The woman herself comes back into the room and lowers herself into a chair with a sigh and a satisfied look on her face. Killua's not yet sure how he feels about her as a person, but he can at least admit to himself that she seems to be a pretty good teacher.

He doesn't have to tell her that, though.

“Still sleeping, is he?” She asks.

Killua turns his gaze back to Gon, curling his tail in around his paws. “He'll probably be out for a while.”

Bisky makes a humming sound in acknowledgment. He can see her crossing her legs out of the corner of his eye. “That is one doozy of a spell.”

“He'll get hang of it soon enough,” Killua says, his tone confident. Gon has already grown so much since the time they met. Killua thinks there may be no limit for the potential of Gon Freecss. In a way, he’s proud. Seeing Gon succeed feels better than Killua had ever expected it would.

“Mmm, I'm not talking about the spell Gon was casting earlier,” Bisky says, fixing Killua with a knowing look. A look that makes Killua supremely uncomfortable. “I mean the one that's been cast on you.”

All the fur on Killua's back bristles and his ears angle sharply back as he lets out a wordless hiss.

“Sore subject, huh?”

It's an effort to unclench his jaw, to find his voice long enough to growl out, “Mind your own business, grandma.”

Her eyes cut over to Gon as she asks. “Does he know?”

Killua lets out a louder hiss, his back arching as his claws come out. To show his displeasure, his starts kneading at the upholstery beneath his paws. The fabric would tear easily if he pulled his claws against it any harder, already beginning to just fray where it’s pricked.

“I'll take that as a no,” is her response. He gaze drops to Gon again and, mercifully, she changes the subject. “You could move him to one of the bedrooms upstairs, you know.”

Killua retracts his claws from the fabric beneath him and lowers himself into a sitting position again, although his tail still thwacks the arm of the couch. “Moving him will just wake him. Let him rest.”

Bisky nods and stands. She fetches a blanket from a nearby basket and tosses it over her sleeping apprentice. “Goodnight, Killua.”

“Go try to sleep some of your wrinkles off, you old hag,” Killua replies in a biting tone, still irritated at the woman for bringing up something that's none of her damn business anyway. He sees a movement of her hand and flinches, remembering the day they met and how hard her right hook had hit him across his jaw when he'd first called her an old hag. It had nearly knocked him back into cat form at the time.

The swat he expects never comes. Instead, her hand lands gently at the top of his hand, fingers scratching between his ears. He wants to tell her to buzz off, but it actually feels kinda nice, so he just goes carefully still. “I don't know the specifics of your spell, but I'm sure Gon would help if he knew.”

Killua pulls his head from under her hand then. “Gon's got his own path to follow. He doesn't need any distractions.” Killua turns from her, and slinks up onto the back of the couch, where he makes a show of settling down for the night – a clear sign for her to leave them be.

She turns off the light as she leaves the room, and Killua waits until he can't hear her footsteps anymore before he carefully pads his way to the opposite couch arm, slipping down onto the cushions silently and easily to curl up in the space between Gon's shoulder and his head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three things Killua knows about the curse that's been laid on him:

1) In addition to trapping him in the form of a cat most of the time, it otherwise severely limits his magical abilities.

2) He can't speak of it to anyone. (But that's pretty par for the course as far as curses go, actually.)

3) As he is, he can't break it on his own.

And sometimes? Sometimes Killua thinks that it doesn't matter.

It's not that he's given up. He can't- He won't-

It's just that, it's tiring. It's so tiring constantly fighting that doubting voice in the back of his head that says he'll never find a way to break the curse, to return the part of himself that is missing.

And when he's with Gon... It's like he doesn't have to think about all that for a little while.

Gon had thanked him not so long ago for helping him on his journey to find his absentee father. Killua wonders how Gon would feel if he knew that Killua helps less because he actually cares about Gon meeting his dad, and more because Killua finds himself wanting to hang around Gon for as long as he can.

Laughter – warm and bright like sunshine on your back on a mild spring day – bubbles up from Gon's throat to escape his soft lips. “That's amazing, Killua!” Gon says, referring to the trick Killua's just shown him with by channeling a little bit of magic through the toy they'd picked up from a store in town.

Killua lets the toy fall down along it's string only to glide back up again and into his hand with a gentle motion. “S'not that hard,” Killua says, ignoring the way the tops of his ears feel warm. “You never played with a yo-yo before?”

Gon shakes his head. “Can you show me how to do what you just did?” He asks, leaning close.

“Um, sure... First, you should probably know the basics, though.” Killua slips the little loop at the end of the string off of his finger, and slides it onto one of Gon's as his friend holds out his hand. As their fingers brush, Killua tries not to linger to much on how warm and rough Gon's digits feel.

It's nice, though. Being like this, with Gon. It's so easy to relax with him, to let the worst of his worries drift away for a time.

He doesn't really want it to end.

“Okay, so first...”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Killua is ever so slightly more affectionate when he's in cat form, Gon discovers.

Maybe affectionate isn't the right word. Even when Killua's shifts into his taller, less furry and more handsome form, he's not exactly averse to touching. When Killua is in human form, they wrestle and they lean into one another and they sit close enough that their shoulders touch. There are elbows pressed into rib cages and high-fives and fingers flicking foreheads and an arm thrown about Gon's shoulders while Killua grins and tells him he's the perfect height to act as an armrest.

But one thing that they don't do when Killua is in human form is cuddle.

To be fair, Gon hasn't asked, nor has the opportunity presented itself. What with Killua only being able to shift into his human form for limited amounts of time, he doesn't exactly use it to laze about.

Truth is, they've only gotten used to sharing sleeping spaces because 1) it is cheaper to rent single-bed rooms just about anywhere they go, and 2) Gon is too polite to let Killua sleep anywhere else, given that he takes up so little room anyway. So, frequently, Gon finds himself curled around a white ball of fluff, or with Killua a warm spot against his back as he drifts off, or – like now – on his back while Killua makes himself comfortable atop Gon's chest.

If Killua responds to the drag of Gon's fingers through his fur with a low purring or a oh-so-cute stretch that starts with a shift of his back and ends with Killua's legs extended as far as they will go, his paws splayed in such a way that Gon can see each of his little pink toe-beans, Gon has learned to keep any comments he might have to himself. Gon's fingers still for a moment as Killua moves slightly, bringing his legs back in and brushing a paw over his face and then letting it rest in front of him so his nose is hidden behind the crook of his paw. Gon feels a warm pressure in his chest, and lets himself smile widely since Killua isn't looking anyway. The tips of his fingers smooth the fur between Killua's ears, then work down towards Killua's forehead to smooth the fur that's been ruffled by his own paw.

“This mark...” Gon mutters softly, almost to himself, but he notes the way Killua's ears flick towards him. His index finger smooths over the thin line of black fur that runs vertically up from between Killua's eyes. It's so thin it's hardly even there.

Killua moves to rest his chin atop his paw. His blue eyes are open now, and they cut over in Gon's direction. “What about it?” Killua asks, and there's something... intense about the way Killua looks at him now. As if all of Killua's attention is laser-focused on him, even if he's only looking at him sideways. It makes Gon go still.

“Um... I was just thinking,” Gon says, his fingers still poised on Killua's forehead. “It doesn't show up when you transform into a human. It's just there when you're a cat.”

Is Gon imagining it, or do Killua's pupils flare a little when he says that? “Right,” Killua says, lifting his head, looking more directly at Gon. There's a pause in which Gon feels like he's expected to say something. Killua stares at him. Moonlight pouring in through a nearby window make those eyes seem an even brighter blue than usual. Gon's pulse does something weird.

“Um...” Gon swallows. “W... Why is that?”

Killua's ears lower, and for a moment Gon can't help but think he looks somehow disappointed. “Don't worry about it,” Killua tells him instead of answering his question. Gon's brow furrows in confusion, and he opens his mouth to ask again, but Killua interrupts. “Go to sleep.” As he turns his face his face away Gon's finger falls from his forehead. He's curling up tighter onto himself, as if he means to follow his own advice.

“Wh- But, Killua...”

“I said go to sleep.,” Killua repeats, a little sharper this time. His voice softens by a margin as he adds on, “We have an early start tomorrow.”

Gon can feel Killua's tail thump against him, twitching in the way it does when he's irritated. Gon's mind is a confused whirl, and there are other questions on his tongue that he would ask Killua, but he's afraid of irritating his friend even more. So he says, simply, “Okay,” and lets his hand fall to Killua's back, smoothing against it in an unspoken apology for whatever he's done wrong.

Killua doesn't purr. Gon goes to sleep feeling like he's just missed something important.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gon's leg bounces nervously under the table as he considers the small vial in his hand.

Inside, the liquid contents swirl with an otherworldly light. _'True Sight,'_ Palm had called it.

“ _Two drops in each eye,” Palm instructs, holding the small glass bottle between her index finger and thumb. She gestures with her other index finger to the inside and outside corners of her eyes, demonstrating where the potion should be placed. “There's just enough for that. It may not seem like much, but it is incredibly potent – bartered from some fae kind deep in the Northern Wood. The effects are limited. You'll have maybe an hour, it's hard to say for sure. But once you open your eyes after administering this potion, you will see the truth in things.”_

“Are you going to take it or not?” Killua asks from where he sits perched next to Gon's elbow. Gon glances his way in time to see Killua casting a doubtful look at the vial Gon holds. “I mean, I won't stop you if you want to, but I don't know if I'd trust anything from – _that woman_.”

Gon huffs out a sigh, lifting a hand to rub along the back of Killua's neck – a touch which the white feline slithers into. “Oh, she's not half as bad as you think,” Gon tells him.

Sure, they hadn't gotten off on the best foot with the clairvoyant witch when they'd first met her, but things certainly got better by the time they parted ways. After Gon had helped her break out of her fae-food induced crazed state, she'd actually been pretty pleasant! And all it took was tracking down those little goblins who sold her the food in the first place and demanding an antidote. (The antidote, ironically enough, was more fae food. The way in which Gon had delivered it to her – well. There hadn't been a better way, really, especially after Killua scared away those goblins for practically bludgeoning Gon with their fruits. Apparently goblins don't enjoy claws in their eyes.)

Killua makes a low, rumbling sound, his tail thumping the tabletop behind him.

“Besides, this is the best shot I have for figuring out the journal Ging left behind.”

The journal in question sits at his other elbow. It's a thin volume, but it's proven useless trying to read it. The words move across the page as though living, mixing together into one big jumble.

“Well, do it already. The anticipation is killing me.”

Gon nods, and unstops the vial. He lifts it towards him, tilting his head back. He holds his breath as he lifts the vial further, then lowers it again. “Oh man,” he chuckles. “Guess I'm kinda nervous. I've never put in eye drops or anything before...” What if he does it wrong? What if he spills it, wastes it, misses his eye?

As if reading his thoughts, Killua replies, “Here, let me help.” He slinks over to the edge of the table and hops down, transforming into his human form.

Gon smiles, and lets Killua take the small bottle as he comes close. The fingers of Killua's other hand come up under his chin, the touch of them warm. “Tip your head back and close your eyes,” Killua tells him, and Gon follows the instruction.

He can feel Killua leaning close, and can't help but flinch when the first cold drop of the potion hits the inner corner of his eye.

“Keep them shut for now. It's probably best to open your eyes once I've got all of it out.”

“Mmm,” Gon hums his agreement, and does his best to sit still. Killua murmurs softly, warning him before each of the last three drops so Gon isn't surprised again.

“Annnd... there.” He feels Killua pull away. “Okay, open them now.”

Gon opens his eyes and blinks as the liquid spreads. Like this, he just sees the ceiling above him. All at once his eyes begin to tingle and almost burn. Gon lets out a startled noise and slaps and hand over his eyes, squeezing them shut and bending over his legs as he tries to get used to the feeling.

“Gon!” Killua's voice is full of concern. “Gon, are you okay?” There's a hand gripping his shoulder.

“Uh... I'm fine,” Gon assures, lowering his hand and blinking down at his palm, beyond which be can see Killua's waist and legs as his friend stands close. “Give me the journal,” he says, straightening in his chair. “I want to see if-”

Gon's words trail off. He doesn't finish that sentence, just stares wide-eyed up at his best friend.

Or rather, at the – the _thing_ –

There’s a … thing!

An awful, wrong thing that's there between his eyes

between his _beautiful_ eyes

– something dark and unnatural and wrong and Gon can-

he can _see_ it!

“Killua!” Gon launches out of his chair, standing so quickly he nearly knocks Killua over. Killua regains his footing, though, as Gon reaches and takes Killua's face between both of his hands. “Killua! There's something – What _is that_?! Oh my- Oh, stars! Killua, we'll- We'll get that out of you, okay? Don't worry, just-”

Killua stares, wide-eyed, back at Gon. As Gon’s eyes roam over Killua’s face, over his head, he realizes distantly that Killua’s cat ears are also missing. He confirms it by sliding a hand up into Killua’s hair. His fingers only find soft curls and - oh. A human ear. But that’s much less concerning than this _other_ thing that’s suddenly appeared. 

Killua is staring, stammering, sputtering, “Wh- Gon, what are you?” But then, as Gon’s words sink in, his eyes widen. His hand flies to cover his forehead, as if he already knew about the thing inside his head.

Gon shouldn't be able to see beyond Killua's hand, shouldn't be able to see this thing that he realizes – yes, is inside of Killua's head somehow. But he can. Even with Killua's hand in the way, he can see the long, dark, sharp shape of it. He can see the smoke like, purple-black haze that drifts out from it in tendrils. Gon's hands are still cupping Killua's face and head and he tries to peer closer. Is it something he can pull out? Is it safe just to pull it out?

A hand at his chest pushes him back. “No,” Killua says, forcefully. Gon frowns, drops and hand to grab Killua's wrist to pull it away from his chest, but Killua's protests continue. “No – Gon! Gon, stop- stop looking!” He pulls away from Gon's hands, still using one of his own to cover his forehead.

Gon's brow furrows. “What?” His gaze drops briefly, taking in the rest of Killua’s form to see if anything else is amiss. Now that he’s stepped back, Gon is pretty sure that Killua’s tail, as well as his ears, is gone. But why? Brown eyes lift again to the dark slender object inside Killua’s head. “Killua, there's something in you! It's not- it’s not right!” Gon somehow knows just by looking that it's something that's hurting Killua in some way, even if Killua isn't showing any immediate signs of pain. “Let's figure a way to-”

“Stop!” Killua interrupts, raising his voice. “You're wasting time, the potion- Palm said it only lasts a little while, right? Your dad's journal-”

“I'll look at that later!” Gon says, pressing in close to Killua again, reaching, hands taking his friend by his arms. “Just let me look at-”

Killua lets out a wordless noise of frustration, knocking Gon's hands away – or trying anyway, with limited success since he's only using his free hand. “There's not enough time to do both!” He pulls himself from Gon's hands once more and when Gon next grabs for him he's grabbing air.

Gon blinks, then drops his gaze, finding Killua in his cat form on the floor. Killua turns tail, hissing as he retreats, and Gon can still, _still_ see it – the wrongness that sits in Killua's body that Killua, for some insane reason, won't let him help with. Gon reaches for him, but Killua slips under the bed.

“Killua, come back!” He lies on his stomach on the floor, reaching, but he can see Killua's pale shape in the shadows. He's wedged himself back in the furthest corner where Gon can't reach.

Killua lets out a long low hiss. “Go away!”

“But Killua, wh-”

“Just stop! You have to look at your dad's journal, while you still can.”

“No!” Gon reaches for Killua, but he can't get further than his shoulder under the bed. “The journal can wait, it- I'll find another way- Let me look at you, Killua! Tell me how to help! Ah!!”

Gon pulls his hand back, seeing three thin red lines where Killua's claws have gotten him.

“Leave me alone, Gon! I’m ...I'm not coming out until you're done looking at the journal.”

Gon huffs, sitting up and glaring at the edge of shadow under the bed. He can feel his temper rising. Why is Killua being like this? Why won't he say what's wrong? Doesn't he trust Gon? “Well!” Gon calls back, then bites his lip. “I'm- I'm not looking at the journal until you come out and tell me what's wrong!”

“No!” Killua cries.

“Yes!” Gon cries back.

“Stop being a stubborn idiot!”

Gon’s fist slams down onto the floor in front of him. “ _You_ stop being a stubborn idiot!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eventually, Gon tugs the mattress away from the corner so Killua can't hide there anymore. Killua darts away from Gon only for their argument to continue as Killua does his best to stay out of arm's reach. When Gon does manage to get close enough to make a grab for his familiar, Killua turns into a swirl of claws and teeth and hissing until he can dodge him again.

Gon's chest aches. His stubborn demands turn into anxious pleas, but still Killua refuses.

The potion doesn't last the full hour. Gon blinks, and then it's over. He can't see the dark shape that impales Killua's head – just a thin line of black fur between his eyes. Gon squints and rubs his eyes as if that will bring his temporary true vision back, but it doesn't. He stops in the middle of reaching for Killua, then sinks to sit on the floor.

The sudden pause in their argument makes Killua turn mid-step to look back at Gon. It only takes him a moment to realize why. “No,” he whispers, his whole body seeming to droop. He looks- ...He looks incredibly upset. “You idiot,” he says, but the insult lacks bite. There's no anger there, just dismay. “You idiot, you wasted- You didn't even look...”

Gon bites his lip. That's right. He didn't even look at Ging's journal. But right now, that's not what's most important. What's most important is there's something wrong with his closest friend and Killua won't even tell him what. “There's nothing I can do about that now,” Gon tells Killua decisively, because there's no use in lingering on the missed opportunity with the journal now. His hands curl into fists against the tops of his legs. “But you can still tell me how to help you with that- that thing I saw.”

Killua's tail thrashes behind him. “You- _Stubborn jackass_ -!”

Gon reaches for Killua, but he shies away. “Why won't you tell me, Killua? I just want to help!”

The fur on Killua's back stands on end. Suddenly, his anger is back. He roars, “Rrrnngh! Because- because you're an idiot! You’re the biggest idiot I know, Gon Freecss!” He darts back under the bed, which still sits crooked on it's frame.

This time, Gon doesn't follow. He sits on the floor, hurt and confused and useless. Just useless. He closes his eyes against the stinging sensation. He needs to go clear his mind.

Standing and moving to grab his boots, Gon calls out to Killua. “I'm going out,” he announces. “I'll be back soon,” he's quick to add on, not wanting Killua to think he's running away. “I'll um... I'll bring you something back from the store.”

Gon takes his wallet out of the pocket of his jacket, but leaves his jacket draped over the arm of the chair it’s in. Then, he shoves his feet into his boots, makes his way to the door, and steps out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gon mostly just wants to go for a walk, but he does slip into a little convenience store along the way because he told Killua he would. He'd been hoping the store would carry those little chocolate robots he knows Killua likes so much – the enchanted ones that will march across any surface flat enough to walk on – but they seem to be out of stock.

Gon heaves a sigh, his gaze trailing over the other options. Maybe he should try another store. The little robots are one of Killua's favorites. He frowns at himself. Not that chocolate will fix whatever is wrong with Killua, or even fix whatever is the cause of Killua's lack of trust in him. He stares the the shelf of sweets, not really seeing what's before him. In his mind's eye, he sees Killua. Killua, his amazingly talented familiar who is also his best friend. His best friend who is so very smart and kind and loyal and beautiful. His best friend who has some rotten sort of magic lodged into his head. The influence of whatever it was seeped off of it, like it would thread itself through the whole of Killua, but the core of it was long and thin. Like a shard or a needle. Like... the thin black line of fur the runs between Killua's eyes.

Gon bites his lip. It's like he has two halves of a puzzle in each hand and can't figure out how to fit them together. He'd asked Killua once about that line of fur between his eyes. And Killua had looked at him, had looked at him with blue eyes that were so intense that just the memory makes Gon's heart skip a beat.

The bell at the front door chimes as another customer comes into the store. Pulled from his thoughts, Gon looks over his shoulder momentarily, then turns back to consider the shelf again. He should be getting back soon.

To one side of the shelf, partially crammed in front of it to compensate for the lack of floor space in this small corner store, there's a spinning red metal display of magazines. Mostly tabloids. Gon's eyes scan the titles. Killua likes to make fun of them while they stand in line at stores like this together. He can hear Killua's voice mockingly reading the headlines.

_'Inside reports claim that Spellcasters Association Chairman has upwards of a dozen lovers!'_

_'Unforeseen Circumstances! Blind girl accidentally summons other planar being!'_

_'Hexed and Vexed! Employee blames behavior that led to termination on a cur-'_

“Oh... I AM an idiot!” Swearing at himself, Gon snatches a box of chocolate crunch stars – Killua likes these too – and hurries to the counter. He doesn't stay long enough to get a bag or his receipt, rushing out the door and back to the hotel.

He runs the whole way.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sight of the mattress still askew on it's frame makes Gon feels a pang of guilt, as does the sight of Killua curled up in the armchair where his jacket lays.

Gon sucks his lower lip between his teeth. Killua may not be looking towards him, but the tilt of his ears gives away that he's heard Gon enter. Gon closes the door behind him with a soft click, and watches Killua's ears twitch with each step his boot-clad feet take across the hardwood. He sets the treat he's gotten on the table, then moves to the bed. Fixing the mattress is a simple task. Gon lifts from under and pushes it back into its corner. Then, he tugs the chair by the table over to face the chair Killua's sitting in, picking up the box of chocolate once again. He sits, holding it between his hands with elbows resting on knees.

“What'd you bring me?” Comes Killua's voice, slightly muffled.

“They didn't have your favorite, so I brought this,” Gon says, then sets the box on the edge of the armchair's cushion. He watches as Killua uncurls himself enough to lift his head and look.

“S'fine,” Killua tells him, reaching to paw the box closer to him. He lays his head atop it where he can still look up at Gon.

“You were right,” Gon tells him. “I'm an idiot. I'm- It's a curse, right? You can't tell me anything about it.”

Killua's silence is answer enough.

Gon's fingers curl into fists. He sets his jaw firm. “I'm going to help you break it.”

Killua's ears angle back away from Gon. He turns his face to the side. “We don't have time for that. Your father-”

Gon doesn't let him finish. “Ging will still be out there somewhere later. He's not important right now. You are.”

Killua casts him a doubting look. “Don't be stupid, Gon. You've waited your whole life-”

“You're my best friend, Killua.” That makes Killua drop his gaze, looking down at the candy the lays below his chin. “You're my best friend in the world, and there's something wrong with you. You've been helping me try to find Ging for so long and- and I haven't done anything for _you_. I didn't even realize this was happening to you, and I should have!”

“You couldn't have known, Gon,” Killua tells him.

Gon shakes his head. That's unacceptable. “I should have known.” That night, when he asked Killua about the mark on his forehead – Killua had wanted him to figure it out then, he's sure. “We can break this curse on you, Killua. Together.”

Gon stares down into those blue eyes – bluer than the sky, bluer than the oceans – and lets a silent moment pass between them, feeling something akin to anxiety curl through his rib cage. Will Killua accept this? He wants more than anything to help. Right now it's the thing he wants most in the world.

Ging can wait.

Ging's not done half of what Killua has done for him.

He watches as Killua stands, paws stepping carefully over the little box and across the cushion. One leg stretches forward to find footing on Gon's knee, and then Killua is slinking into his lap. Soon, Gon feels the warmth of Killua's side rubbing against his front, and he lets his hands come down to rest on Killua's fur in a sort of embrace as Killua sits against him.

“You've always been so stubborn. I'm not going to change your mind, am I?”

Gon grins widely. “Not a chance.”

Killua purrs softly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, as they lay down for the evening – Gon on his back, Killua a warm ball of fur on his chest – Gon looks at Killua thoughtfully. Killua's face is turned away from him, so he calls in a quiet voice, “Hey, Killua.”

Killua turns to look at him, eyes open for a moment. But then, as he rests his chin on Gon's chest, they close again, and Gon smiles to himself. He must be really tired. “What is it, Gon?” He prompts with a sigh.

Gon doesn't answer with words. He just picks up his head, leans forward, and brushes his lips over Killua's forehead in a soft kiss. He can feel Killua give a surprised little jerk, and by the time Gon's head hits the pillow again Killua is half-sitting, looking at him with wide eyes.

“What was that for?” Killua asks. Gon gives him a crooked smile. Killua eyes narrow on him. “That wasn't- ...You know that's not how it works, right?”

Gon chuckles, his cheeks warming. “Mmm. Well. I was pretty sure it wouldn't, but.. Why not try, right?”

Killua makes a scoffing noise.

“Mmm. And I just kind of wanted to.”

Killua's ears go flat to his head and for a moment he doesn't look at Gon. Then, paws start to knead Gon's chest as Killua prepares himself to lay back down. “Stupid,” Killua mutters. Then, “You're so simple minded.”

“Maybe,” Gon hums, resting a hand on his chest just below his collarbone. As Killua settles, he noses his way under Gon's hand. Gon runs his fingers down Killua's back, and watches as Killua relaxes and closes his eyes. “Killua,” he begins, because he hasn't told him in a while. “I'm really glad we're friends.” Killua makes a noise in acknowledgment, and Gon bites his lip. He remembers all the times Killua has seemed frustrated with him, and he wonders how often Killua has tried to let on as much he can about what Gon hadn't known. He wonders how much stress he's caused his friend. Quietly, his voice a soft whisper, and almost hoping that Killua has fallen asleep so he won't hear, he asks, “Are you?”

Blue eyes open and look directly at him. Gon holds his breath, until- “Of course I am. You're my best friend, too, you know.”

Gon's breath comes out all at once. He grins widely down at Killa. “Mmm!”

Killua settles back down. “Just don't expect me to go kissing you back anytime soon,” he says, which makes Gon's cheeks go warm.

As he thinks on Killua's choice of words, though, he can't help but reply, “Mmm, well, that's okay. I can wait.” Killua opens his eyes to give him a disbelieving look. He's so easy to tease, so Gon adds on, “I can do all the kiss giving for now!”

As if to prove his point, Gon lifts his head, puckering his lips-

only to feel a paw stop his path.

“You're so embarrassing!” Killua hisses. “Go to sleep now or I'm moving off the bed!”

“Awwww, Killua!” Gon tries to whine, but it's ruined by the laughter that bubbles up from his chest. “Don't move. I'll stop bothering you.”

“Good,” Killua says. Gon scratches behind his ears, and closes his eyes.

Tomorrow, they start their journey to break Killua's curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave the ending kind of open, since this was meant to be a short thing in the first place. Maybe I'll come back to this someday, but for now there are other projects I need to work on. Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it.


End file.
